Why am I adopted?
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Jacob and Leah love each other which was nothing like the breaking dawn movie suggested. They love each other but don't want to have kids the traditional (sexual) way, so they adopt a five year old Bella from Pheonix after her mom goes to florida to live with Phill. Once in Washington, Bella is confused about why she is adopted and the reasoning behind it. Jacob explains everything
1. Chapter 1

Leah and Jacob had fallen in love.

They were going to get married in the spring and planned the whole thing so it would go perfect.

Jacob looked at the table full of stuff and sighed heavily.

"Leah babe, why do we have to plan things?"

"Because we have to Jake." she was adamant about having a special day.

"Can't we just make it up as we go?"

Leah was getting upset now.

"Fine!" she snapped at him on the couch. "Let's just scratch this whole thing and elope."

She looked at him with idea written in her black eyes.

'Hey…."

"Not a bad dea baby."

Leah smiled and the two of them hugged happily.

"This way is perfect too." Jake said.

She asked why and he gave her a big kiss.

"I get you and you get me. The best thing I could have ever asked for."

She was happy again and stayed that way for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Renee and Phil had just bought a house in Florida and were excited to move in. Renee carried a five year old Bella out to meet her new family.

Renee loved her daughter with Charlie but Phil did not want any kids and she wanted to make him happy.

So she got a call from Leah, now Ms. Black and they talked for a while about babies and children. Leah told Rennee that she didn't want to have sex with Jacob but loved him just the way he was. She told her about Phill not wanting kids and Leah became very sad about this.

They had agreed to go out to Forks Washington and meet little Bella and adopt her so that Renee and Phil could go to Florida and start over.

Leah loved Jacob and as soon as she laid eyes on Bella, she was in love with her too.

Jacob was hooked the minute he saw Bella, loving the way her brown hair and eyes fell against her china doll like face. He was smitten with love and knew that Leah and he had to adopt her and be a real family.

"Thank you so much for everything you do for us Renne." Leah said as she shut the truck of the car with one hand. Bella was on her hip and Renee smiled at the couple adjusting her sunhat ontop of her head.

"I love her and tell her that I love her now and forever even if she isn't mine anymore. Will you please do that for me? It would make me so happy to know Bella is safe with you. Happy with a family that needs and wants her as much as I do."

Leah smiled and gently took Bella off of her mother's hip. Jacob shook hands with Phil and he looked confused as to why such a tall, strong man was standing in his driveway at all. He hugged Renne and the two of them got in the car and drove down to La Push which would be their home. Bella was asleep as Leah carried her inside and laid her down on Jacob's bed.

The moonlight shone into the room as Leah ran with the wolves that night. When she came back inside in the early morning hours, she found her husband laying, eyes closed peacefully on his bed, shirtless with their new little daughter safely encased inside his strong arms.

She smiled and kissed both of their heads lovingly.

Neither Jacob nor Bella woke up and Leah left the room.

They really were a family now. And she was very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella asked in a little voice.

"Daddy why are you my daddy? Why is mommy my mommy?"

He smiled and picked her up and sat Bella on his lap.

"Because we are."

"We love you very much Bella." Leah chimed in.

"Why?"

Leah said: "Mommy and daddy wanted you very much and we were blessed by you. It was the greatest day of our lives having you come home with us."

Bella held up a picture. "I sleep bad last night mommy. " she said as Jacob looked at Bella's big, innocent brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Bella baby what's wrong?"

"Mamma not mine!" she cried and Jacob pulled her into him protectively. She was afraid of Rennee. Very afraid.

"Bella look at me sweetheart. Mommy and daddy love you more then the whole world all put together. As big as the sky and as bright as the moon."

She looked at the picture again and said " Mamma not mine!"

"Shhh. Here baby take my hand. Hold it close to your heart and close your eyes." Jacob instructed and she did smiling as the heat of his werewolf body overtook her own and made her calm and happy again.

" Daddy sunshine!" Bella said with a big smile on her face making Jacob and Leah happy.

She was better.

We'll tell her when she gets a little older Leah said with her mind and Jacob nodded understandingly.

"About ten."

"Okay."

He looked at her. "Know that I won't ever hurt you pretty Bella." Jacob said and Leah agreed.

"I promise we will cherish and protect you forever sweetheart. Nothing bad will happen when we have you in our arms."

Bella smiled and ate a cookie that was on the table.

"Cookies good!" and they both laughed.

"I love you spider monkey." Jacob said messing with her hair a little. "Who's my baby?"

"Me! Me I daddy baby!" Bella cried squealing happily as Jacob picked her body up and kissed her all over her face.

"Yes you are." he said blowing on her stomach a little and making her laugh and dig into his hair.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy loves you pretty Bella." Jacob said gently settling her back in his arms again. Leah kissed her head and sid.

"Mommy loves you just as much."

Jacob looked at the women in the kitchen and smiled.

This was the family he had always wished for.


End file.
